


Reylo and Friends: A collection of Smut for Smut's Sake

by MTMagni



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BenSolo/KyloRen, Blow Jobs, Confliction, Erotic, F/M, ForceBond, ForceSkype, InspiredbyJadeBelle, Inspiredbyreylofanart, Lingerie, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oralsex, Reylofanartlover, Reylotrash - Freeform, Sex, Sexual, Smut, Voyeurism, WAM, mind play, nsfwreyloweek, painandpleasure, reyloshipper, sendmeapromt, sexualfrustration, smutforsmutssake, sploshing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMagni/pseuds/MTMagni
Summary: An ongoing series of smutty, explicit, and erotic oneshots about Ben Solo and Rey of Jakku, and possibly some other characters from the star wars saga.My fellow Reylo Shippers, it is clear that a great amount of us love the reylo smut as we are probably never going to get it on screen. I have never been more honored to be a part of a fandom, even if can be hard to initially connect with and sometimes complicated. Keep making your art because it feeds all of our souls. Read and please comment and give kudos, it keeps me and all of us that put our hearts on the line inspired....and gives some reinforcement!!!





	1. Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut for smut's sake. If you do not care for this type of writing, skip this.  
> I have been working on my three other stories and needed to take a break to write something that didn't require an ongoing development. I wrote this pretty late at night and realized that it needed some edits! I hope you enjoy some pure reylo smut for smut's sake. If you have a prompt, let me know and I will see what I can do :)

Hours had passed, still sitting in the same position, the same chair, in the darkness of his room. Pants unzipped, one hand still on his cock and the other holding the hand towel covered in his cum. Falling in and out of sleep, waking to the thought of her and starting again, jerking his cock until he yelled and growled and cursed her name.

He hated her. She left. She said no. She choose them.

Driven to madness, she was all he could think about, torn between the desperation of wanting to touch her and the fury of wanting to kill her. 

 _I should have killed her when Snoke told me to, should have ignited my  saber and watched her die on the throne room floor._ He thought.

The thought of her on her knees, suspended in front of him, terrified and begging his name, made his cock hard again.

Slowly pulling against the soft skin, he reached beneath to pull on his balls and massage them.

"You hate me....you still want to kill me?" the voice rippled and throbbed around him.

"Go away."

"Go away?" Her voice sounded sad.

"Yes, leave me be." He said, refusing to look up.

"I can read your mind....I cannot leave you be. You want me here."

"No, I do not. I want you to leave." He could feel the anger rising, and his stomach in knots.

"Ben-"

"Do NOT call me by that name. You do not have the permission to use it."  

"Ben, why do your words push me away....but our connection continues to open and I find you sitting here the same way? Let me help you?"

Swallowing hard and pursing his lips, he could see her face from the elevator.

"You did help me. You helped enough. Ahhhh. What is this?" Despite his best attempt to push her away, their bond was not closing, and his eyes betrayed him as he looked up. Unsure if it was because of him and his weakness, or her persistence, she was real and clear in front of him. Falling to her knees, she looked up into his eyes.

"Ben, I didn't mean to hurt you. I never want to hurt you." She said sincerely.

"Rey, go away. Just let me be alone." His voice softened.

"Alone so you can rub yourself raw thinking about us?"

"I said GO AWAY!" He yelled, filled with shame.

"No."

Before he could push her back, her mouth was wrapped around the head of his cock, slowly moving it in and out, rubbing it between her lips. Gripping her head, his arm shot to stop her.

"Don't deny us at _least_ this. We cannot be together until one of us wins or loses, but we can do _this_. We can meet, and forget about all of the struggle and pain. We can be _this_."

Increasing her suction, his cock slipped further into her mouth.

"Is this what you want? My cock in your mouth?" His voice had changed, laced with manipulation and desire. 

Pulling away, she smiled at him." Yes, I want your cock in my mouth...and in my pussy....and anywhere you want it to be."

Twirling her long brown hair with his fingers, his head dropped back as he let out a long exasperated moan.

"Just do it. Get it over with." He said bitterly.

Working the head in fluid pulls, her lips were wet and tingly. Fluttering her tongue as she worked, she increased the pressure of her suction. Tearing at her shirt, she pulled it open revealing her small perfectly tear-dropped breasts, and itting up on her knees, she milked his cock while lightly slapping it against her hard nipples.

Caught by surprise, she recoiled as he suddenly sat forward and pinched her right nipple so hard she cried out. Pain and pleasure, it was a blurred line between them. Grabbing the back of her head he guided it back to sucking him.

"Show me how you like to suck it. Show me how much you want me, Rey. Show me that you want to come back to me." He knew how crazy it sounded, but couldn't stop the words from rolling out of him.

"Ben...there is nothing I want more than to come back to you....but you know it cannot happen...not like this." She pulled back staring at him, lips bright pink from the friction and cheeks flushed.

"Stop talking and suck my cock." He replied unemotionally.

Obeying, she continued to work up and down his shaft, which now felt thicker and harder, his veins throbbing from the blood that rushing into it.

"Tell me you like how it tastes-" He said, panting as his hips lifted off the chair.

"MMMMMmmmhmmmm....:," She hummed.

Weaving his fingers through her hair, close to her scalp, he held her head stationary as he began to pump his hips.

"I am going to fuck your mouth, and when I have had my fill, you are going to choke down every last drop of my cum."

Looking back at him, she did not protest or attempt to pull away, she let him ravage her mouth like she wished he would to her body.

"Touch yourself, cum for me, cum when I cum in your mouth....I want to feel you do it." He demanded, his voice wavering and heavy.

Reaching between her legs, he could immediately sense the change in her technique. Gaining speed and urgency, the sucking sounds increased in volume as the spit began to drip from her lips to around the base of his cock and below.

Using her hand to continue jerking him, her mouth traveled down, lightly sucking in drawn-out pulls against his balls. Arching his back, and almost falling out of the chair.  Propping himself, halfway standing up, he started to thrust his hips. Shoving his cock between her full wet lips, she started to rub between her legs furiously, feeling the pleasure flood down her thighs. Swiftly reaching around him, her hands slapped his ass, holding her palms against the sting, her nails dug into his flesh as she pulled his hips harder. Feeling the head of his cock hit the back of her throat and gagging against it, she couldn't stop the need to pull him deeper and to choke harder.

Releasing, she could feel the skin tighten underneath her nails, and the the contraction of his muscles pumping the thick hot liquid into her mouth.

Shuddering, he yelled out, cursing," FUCK, Fuuuuuuck, REY! Fuck you! Damnit!!! FUCK!"

Not knowing what to do, she abruptly pulled away from him, as he hissed between his teeth. Before she could move, his huge palm held her face.

"DO NOT swallow. Touch yourself. I want to see you do it. I want you to cum for me." Remembering shoving the last praetorian guard's lifeless body to the ground and the hunger he could no longer conceal, it was that moment that he was certain that she was be his even if he had to destroy everything in their paths. She would agree to be his. 

Wide-eyed, she looked up at him, scared and confused. Unable to stop her mouth from watering around the salty strange taste, her mouth was quickly filling up.

"Sit back." He was commanding and rushed. 

Pushing her on to her back, he ripped off her pants, throwing them to the side. Taking in the the sight of her glistening pussy, he groaned again. Dipping his fingers into her, he quickly pulled them out, making her watch as he smelled and sucked them clean.

" I want you to cum for me. I want to see you do it."His tone had the same coaxing quality as when he made her admit her parentage, making her say what she already knew.  He was making her submit to what she wanted to feel and do.

"Uh uh...." She started to shake her head as he tears popped into her eyes.

"Now." Sliding his fingers against her slit, he pushed against her folds, stretching her open. "Do I need to tell you what to do? You act like you have never done this to yourself." Realizing the error of his words, he blushed. No, she never had, not like this, in front of someone.

Overcome with embarrassment and frustration, he grabbed her hand placing her fingertips on her clit, guiding her to rub in small circles. Tears fell from her eyes as she could no longer keep her mouth closed.

"Do not swallow." He said coldly.

Dripping out the sides of her mouth, she let the pleasure roll over her and as she increased the friction, her eyes closed. Feeling his fingers slide inside while watching her responses, the sweat was collecting between her legs and under her breasts, as her hips undulated against his hand.

Squeezing tightly, her eye lids began to flutter as the burst and flood of pleasure released inside of her. Arching off the floor, she could not stop her throat from opening and the mouthful of liquid slid down her throat.

Standing back, he was astonished at how beautiful she looked. Watching her body writhe, he pussy pulse, and the muscles of her neck relax as she gulped down his cum, was overwhelmingly intimate and erotic.

"Get up, before they find you here." His tone had changed. No longer cold and angry, it was simply purely sad. Running the back of his hand against her cheek and down he length of her torso, her skin felt like an assault of tiny sparks. 

"Ben....we can't keep doing this....you have to join me." She implored, trying to regain control of her heaving chest.

"Rey, leave me.....just leave me be. You are driving me into madness. I cannot look at you. Just go." His voice was unsteady, and he turned his back so she could not see the tears filling his eyes.

And before he could turn to tell her to leave again, she was gone.

 


	2. Black leather and white stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren/Ben continues his jerk off binge, wallowing in his anger and bitterness from Rey's rejection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a prompt from an image created from a spectacular artist named Jade Belle. It is the first time I have ever answered a prompt. If you have not seen the image, it is Ben seated in a black leather tufted chair with Rey straddling him wearing only a white teddy and stockings.
> 
> PLEASE leave a kudo if you like!!!!

Holed up in his room, Kylo Ren continued his masturbation binge. Slipping in and out of sleep, between tears and anger, longing and heartbreak. Consumed by her rejection, he did the only thing that made him feel better, he jerked off.

Changing with every dream, his mood was an extension of his last fading vision of her. The Supremacy, the forest on Takodana, the interrogation room, the hut, and places they had never been together, like the deep desert junkyard of Jakku, the rolling hills of the Naboo riverlands, and his home planet of Corellia. He dreamed of taking her to Canto Bite and Coruscant, to the hub of all galactic excitement...as his prisoner. 

Blinking away the cloudiness, he had already begun to stroke himself, thinking of taking her by force, kidnapping her as she slept, until she finally just gave up agreeing to join him. Unable to reconcile his failure, he focused on his unworthiness and anger, not the true reasons for her tearful repudiation.

_I wiill show her weak. I will take her. I won't give her a choice._

"You did give me a choice, you let me go...and I am here now..," Her voice rippled. "Again, here you are, in the same position."

Looking down at his cock in his hand, he flushed. Closing his eyes, yet again, he refused to look at her.

"Ben, open you eyes." She coaxed.

"No."

"Stop being so stubborn! I am here....to try to make this right." She was exasperated.

"You cannot." He replied flatly. 

"Yes, I can....even if it is just a little bit." She implored.

"The only way you can make this better is if you come to me in flesh and blood. If you join me." He was sharp and unkind.

Pondering his words, he could feel her confliction through the ebb and flow of her energy. Grabbing the opportunity, he began to exploit her desire.

"You know you want to....you don't want to be with _them._ You want this", His voice was coaxing and lowered as he continued to stroke and pull, his cock that was growing and filling his palm, "You want me....and you can have it all. Everything. Anything you want in the galaxy."

"I don't want your empire, Ben. I want the Ben I know is hiding underneath all of this. The Ben I hold while he sleeps, that whispers my name in his dreams. The man I know that wants to do the right things for the future."

"You want my cock," He said as he picked up speed.

"You are right, I do." She whispered. Ben swallowed hard, holding back a languishing moan. Moving closer, so he could feel her heat, and smell the natural soft muskiness of her body, she gently rubbed her knee against his prompting him to open his eyes.

Wearing nothing but a white corset and stockings, her hair was a messy pile on top of her head. Luminously shining in the low light, her skin looked smooth and soft, and his fingertips ached to touch her. Frozen, he sat totally still as she pushed his hand away from his throbbing manhood with her foot. Rubbing it with the white nylon enforced sole, she gestured to remove his pants.

Pulling them off and tossing them to the side, he positioned himself in the deep black leather chair, grabbing hold of his bobbing hard on.

"Why did you come here, Rey? Was it to watch me torture myself? Do you get some sort of sick pleasure knowing I am in agony."

Searching his eyes, she silently climbed on top of him, straddling his hand that was fluidly pulling. Staring into his eyes, he let go of himself, sliding his hands to grip her inner thighs. Biting down on his lower lip, he grazed his thumbs against the inhuman softness of the hair and skin between her legs. Massaging, he found her hard pearl-like nub, and positioning his thumbs over it, he stopped and looked into her.

"Tell me you want me to do this to you." He demanded. Velvety and deep, the sound of his voice sent a chill up her spine. He was a contradiction of power and desperation.

Leaning back, she rested her hands on his thighs, opening her body to him.

"Pull down the top, I want to see all of you."

Pulling down the cups of her corset, her breasts tumbled out, now fuller from having the luxury of regular meals. Bucking his hips, she felt the warm dry skin that was surprisingly hard underneath. Thick, his girth spread her lips apart, and he watched the head of his cock slide forward against her wet pussy, pressing against his stationary thumbs that barely touched her. Before he could say it again, there was a fire in her eyes, as she began to rock her hips back and forth, bumping her clit against his thumbs.

"Keep going, show me you want this." He commanded, his voice had hints of shakiness, overwhelmed by his desire and the sight of her. 

Rocking and rolling her hips in small circles, she watched his rippled stomach muscles flex and contract. Sweat pooled between his pecs, glistening on his forehead and upper lip. Locked in an intense stare, she lifting her leg and  pressed her socking sheathed toes against his mouth, forcing them inside. Involuntarily, his hips lifted off the seat, as his full pouty lips closed around her big toe. Pulling her inner thighs, he stretched her, and began a relentless flurry of circular strokes against her clit, as his mouth sucked and pulled on her toes.

Easily sliding from her front to back, his cock laid against his stomach as she ground her wetness into it, moving back far enough to feel the head push into her opening, only to push forward slowly, teasing him into a storm of anger, frustration, and lustful longing.

"Is this what you want, Ben?" She moaned and whimpered.

"Yesssss....Rey.... I want you like this....for the rest of my life." He said unable to stay mad or angry, consumed with her power and energy. Pushing  her leg back into a full straddle, he held on to her narrow hips, guiding and grinding harder.  

"Together, let it all go....cum with me." She begged, shaking against the unbearable friction. 

Erupting between her legs, his body jerked and writhed as the hot squirt shot up his chest. Heaving and choking back his moans, he dug his thumbs deeper, thrusting his cock against her with all of his strength, trying to prolong the rush of bittersweet pleasure that gripped his whole body. Trying to sustain until she released, his eyes began to water from the power and force of his ongoing climax.

Moving his hands to grip her cinched waist, he pulled her pussy to his mouth.

"Cum.....cum in my mouth." He moaned into her.

Giving into it, she let him hold her body up, as his lips surrounded her clit and sucked deeply, alternating with his flicking tongue.

"OH BEN!" She screamed out as he body fell into a deep arch, his strong arms easily catching and suspending her against his face. Imbibing her juices, he drank her in, trying to satiate an unquenchable thirst to devour her.

 

 

 


	3. The Miracle of a Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not smutty, but it is intensely intimate.

The day had been uncharacteristically difficult for no apparent reason. Unable to shake his essence, she felt like he was living on the surface of her skin. The minutes went agonizing slow while she tried to stay focused on her routine and her pupils. Too many relied on her for guidance and education for her to be so frivolously self consumed, but it was draining and the pressure was crushing. Unprepared to lead, she never asked for it, and she constantly reached out to the force for answers only to met with silence. 

Skipping dinner and heading straight to her quarters, Finn watched her leave, flustered and hurried. Rey never missed a meal. Never.

The water couldn't warm fast enough. Pulling her hair out of her three buns and yanking off her sweaty soiled clothes she tossed them into a pile. Watching from afar, she looked frantic, as if her skin was on fire. She was desperate to wash him away.

"Play some music, R2." She called out to the droid as she stepped into the large glass square.

Recoiling as the spray covered her, she hopped up and down until her body acclimated. Smiling, running water was still a miracle to her. Reaching her hands above her head, she let it rain down, feeling every droplet with her fingertips, it tickled as it traveled. Letting her head fall back, the stream washed over her face, and into her open mouth, draining down her torso. Water in her mouth, letting it flow freely over her, and letting it drain into pipes that transported it away, was astonishing. 

Showers were the most luxurious experiences she had ever had and she believed the magic would never be lost on her. 

"Turn it up, R2!" She yelled.

As the volume increased, the room filled with the echoing sweet rhythm. R2 always knew what she needed and this time was no different. The tiny droid could sense her stress and urgency.

Rocking back and forth to the soft melody, her body started to relax, and shaking her hair in the water helped her neck loosen. She could finally quiet her mind, pushing away all of the sounds, energy, and buzzing that she was trying so hard to block out. Drifting off, her mind betrayed her, letting the memory of his trembling lips and longing hungry eyes unfold in vibrant colored waves. The flickering of the flames from the fire that lit up his face, casting shadows and warmth, and when they touched-that incredible intimacy that she could never put into words. It hurt too bad remember. 

Deeply inhaling the steam, she tried to push him away, but more than her muscles ached and needed soothing. Closing her eyes, she touched her fingertips to the wet glass, her thoughts shifting inward. Quiet and hidden away in the cloud of billowing steam, she was totally alone and it was not lost on her. Muscles aching from training, she pressed her forehead against her hand, rocking it back and forth trying to work out the tension that had built between her eyes. The memories and emotions haunted her, a constant bombardment that she had learned to bury away in the back of her mind, until she was alone. 

Brushing her lips against her hand, she imagined that the skin was his lips, longing to finally kiss him. 

Sensing-something? Her eyes popped open, looking into the glass, through it, she stood still.

The sounds of the water raining down blurred into a muffled rain, and her surroundings faded into the steam, until all she could see was the blurred color of flesh touching the other side of the glass. Her breathing quickened, as the droplets slid off her nose, and through her eye lashes, forcing her to blink and focus. 

Pressing her face against the glass, the image on the other side mimicked her movements and she could make out the black hair and clothing, and the towering height. Placing both palms flat, she imagined his chest, and tilting her head upwards she pressed her lips against the steamy smoothness, kissing the glass.

The image rippled and vanished. 

Waiting, she dropped her head, letting silent mournful tears drop with the water.  

The steam flowed in disrupted waves and without flinching she let the sensation of his fingers trailing up her back ripple through her. Resting on the back of her neck lightly massaging, she backed into him, wanting to feel his skin touch hers, from head to toe.

"Oh....no....it isn't possible. Tell me you are real." Feeling like her heart was going to explode, her chest heaved. 

"I am real. If you want me to be." He murmured as his long fingers smoothed her wild hair. 

Turning around, her arms reached up, and holding her wrists, he let the water flow over them. Leaning in, his lips made contact with hers. The full fleshy softness pressed against hers, and lifting her up, he wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I thought I would never see you again." She ravenously sucked and pulled on his mouth, unable to control her tears or her body. "I thought you hated me. I thought... I thought-I had lost you." 

"Shhhhh......I am here." His voice was low and calming, like it was in the hut, when he told her she wasn't alone.

"Take me away from all of this...please. Ben....take me away." 

 

 

 

 


	4. Distracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this really fast after a long day at work. I wanted to spend more time on it but decided to just post and move on.

"Rey?"

"Huh?"

"uhhhhh....." FInn nervously scanned the room and at all of the students staring at her waiting for the next movement in the lesson. "And.....let's take a ten minute break."

Rey struggled to find words as they watched the students file out of the room. 

"Rey, what was that? We lost you....you just zoned out in the middle of your sentence."

"Finn...I ....I ....don't know what to say?" She stammered

"What aren't you telling me? " His brown eyes were sad and concerned."It's him, isn't it?"

"Him? I do not know what you mean? What are you talking about" Rey's cheeks flushed and she dropped her eyes to the floor, unable to look at him.

"Rey, you are hiding it from me. You haven't been the same since Crait...since you saw _him_." Finn couldn't bring himself to say the name, the thought of the words turned his mouth bitter.

"Finn, there is nothing wrong....I am just tired. This is a lot of pressure..you know? I barely know what I am doing...and they look at me like I have answers...and I have nothing." She couldn't hide the pain in her voice.

"That's it? That's all this is?" Finn continued to dig. He was finally confronting her after weeks of observing her bizarre behavior, knowing that she was shutting him out, that she was hiding something.

"It's nothing...I don't want to talk about it....I can't talk about it. Not yet." She replied like she was already asking for forgiveness. 

"I knew there was something. Why do I have the feeling that you never will? Why are you shutting me out? I thought we meant more than this?"

"Finn....we do. We do....but there are things....things I cannot explain yet. Things that I have to figure out on my own.....and nobody can help me. Not even you."

Minutes passed as they looked at each other in silence.

"You are not alone, Rey. You do not have to carry whatever this is....alone."

"Yes, Finn, I know....I know I am not alone. Thank you." She gave him a small smile, trying to ease his fears, and because he had never been so right. She knew she was not alone.

 

 

Pulling the covers over her naked body, she felt the stress melt away as she settled into the soft mattress, sinking deeper and deeper until she felt her feet going numb from the throbbing, and her arms begin to ache for the first time that day. Working morning to night, she didn't have time to think about how fatigued she had become. She used to dread going to bed, as she would stay up for hours trying to fall asleep.

That had changed since the battle of Crait, since they settled in at their new base and she was given her own room.  

Rubbing her forehead she had to calm the excitement if she wanted to drift into the first stages of sleep, knowing he would be there. 

"If you were not so stubborn, your body wouldn't hurt, at least not from work." He was smug and arrogant, which was not always the best way to engage after a long day.

"I see that I have Kylo this evening, not Ben." She replied sarcastically.

Expressionless, he stared, processing her remark.

"I have a better question, which would you prefer this evening?" 

"Maybe I should just sleep peacefully. I do not want to argue." She was exasperated.

"Shhhhh...there is no need for that talk. I am serious, which would you prefer?" He seemed genuinely curious.

"You...just you....I do not care what name...just stop being so full of yourself." She replied flatly.

His laughter rippled between them, she loved nothing more than to hear his true laughter. 

"You are not the only one that had a hard day."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Well, since you will not tell me your location, I had to stop Hux from taking further military action until I can be certain you will not be there. So, as I have said before, you either need to come to me or tell me where you are, because I cannot hold him off forever." His voice had become serious.

"Ben, I am tired. I do not want to talk about any of this."

"I will ask again. You know I will."

"Yes, I know you will."

"And why did you want me here...because I did not initiate this. I meant it when I said I would not force myself on you."

"I do.....I do want you here...with me....I do not want to be alone."

"Is that the only reason? Because I am sure that FN2187 would be overjoyed to be with you."

"That is so unfair....Ben, you have to stop this jealousy. If I wanted to be with him, I would be...and I am not."

"Ben....there it is....that is exactly what I was looking for. So it is Ben you want, not the monster?" He didn't try to conceal his satisfaction.

"Ben.....please....stop this...and come to bed with me." She begged.

"And now you are begging...you know I love it when you beg." His voice changed and was heated."Come here, undress me."

Rey could feel her body shudder at the sound of his voice, that hypnotic velvety voice that was like a spell that could make her do anything he wanted. Crawling across the bed, on her knees, she stopped at the edge where he was standing. He was dressed in a black and red tunic, pants, and his heavy black military boots. Smooth and soft, his hair was freshly washed and damp

Looking down at her, his lips fell into a pout as she began to unbuckle his thick black leather belt. 

"Hold out your hands." He commanded as he unclipped his saber and placed the heavy metal hilt into her palms. "I am trusting you to take care of it." He smiled, immediately hard at the sight of her tiny hands wrapped around it. Sliding his hand over hers, they stared into each other. Guiding her hands, sliding the matte metal against her stomach and between her breasts, he settled it over her heart.

"Take good care of it, or else." He was half serious.

"Or else what?" She replied playfully

"I will have to punish you." He mused.

Rey understood the meaning of handing over his most prized weapon, as it was an extension of himself that he was entrusting to her as an expression of his true intentions.

"I promise, it is safe with me."

Running the back of his hand down her cheek, he became intensely serious.

" _Undress me."_   He whispered emphatically.

Looking down at her, he was transfixed by how innocent she was, this young woman who had stood by his side and slaughtered their enemies, was so pure.

Grabbing her hands,he guided them to where he wanted them. Unfastening the closures of his tunic, together they stripped the heavy warm material off of him, leaving his pants that did not disguise his arousal for her. Unzipping his pants, she pulled them down along with his underwear, revealing the length and girth of his cock for the first time. Rey gasped at the sight of it. Laughing, he reached down and removed his boots, kicking away his clothes. 

Aggressively, he grabbed her neck and pulled her mouth to his, making their first contact hum and reverberate. The kiss was so intense and smooth that he sucked the air out of her mouth into his. Pulling away, she gasped for breath, staring at him. His eyes were so hungry, like there was a raging fire behind them. Ben wanted to be true to her, removing all barriers and walls, giving his true self. Grabbing her again, he kissed her harder, pushing his tongue into her mouth, dipping deep and slow, gliding it against hers as he pulled away. 

"Open your eyes and look at me. This is real, do you understand. This is not a dream. I am here with you. Say yes." He murmured against her lips.

Fluttering open, she whispered back,"Yes, you are really here."

"As long as I am alive, I will never allow you to be alone. Do you understand? Never again. Nod your head."

Rey obeyed, and nodded her head.

"Now, I am not going to fuck you."

"Huh?" His words interrupted the spell. 

"No. I am not." He said assuring her. 

"Then what are you going to do?" She replied confused.

Guiding her to lay on her back, he lowered his body on top of hers. and began his task of unhinging her.

Holding her down, he positioned himself between her legs, beginning to move his hips in slow deliberate thrusts, using his cock to grind against her. Pushing her knees down to the bed, he spread her open, continuing his torturous pace.

Beginning to sweat, Rey could not stop the wetness from collecting between them, making him groan and push harder. 

"You are so beautiful when you are obeying.....it feels good doesn't it. Tell me it feels good."

Biting down on his neck, somehow she used his movement against him, and rolled them over, with her now on top.

"You talk a lot, Ben." She teased. Surprised, he laughed.

"Ok, my dear, you are in control. What do you want me to do, or what do you want to do to me?

Rey wasn't prepared to lead, she really didn't know what to do, and Ben was perfectly content leading from the bottom.

"Turn around, and come here." He said, wrapping his hands on her hips, he pulled her over his face. Using one hand to push her forward, her head rested against his cock. Massaging her firm round ass, he started to kiss her between her legs, trying to ease her into it. Shaking, tremors shook her body, as he dipped his tongue and slid it between the velvety soft folds of her pussy. 

"I think I am going to pass out." She whined. Lifting his hips off the bed, he offered his cock. Unsure of what to do, she kissed the head and decided to kiss it as if she was kissing his mouth, running her tongue in long stokes. Letting go of her fear, she slid it into her mouth, giving in to the intoxicating feeling of being filled by him. Bucking his hips, he showed her how he wanted it.

Moaning, the vibrations of his deep voice sent a flood of pleasure she never knew was possible through her lower body. Sucking on her clit, he mimicked the same pressure and speed with his hips, pushing himself in and out of her mouth. Following him, she gained confidence and wrapped her hand around the base, experimenting with her tongue and suction, paying close attention to his responses. 

Her moans were muffled against the fullness of her mouth, and as he continued his pursuit, she was slowly finding that she was losing control of her body. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he held her down as she tried to pull away from the increasing sensitivity. Sensing her discomfort and her pleasure, he dug in, drawing out her screaming orgasm. 

Shooting his cum in her mouth, he unloaded. To his disbelief, she didn't try to fight against it and let it flow into her, swallowing it with ease. 

"Come here," He coaxed, as she laid down next to him.

Kissing her, they could taste the raw mixture of their bodies.

"Stay with me. Please." Rey asked, trying to hold back her desperation.

"I am not going anywhere." He responded, his voice was solid and confident. "Let them come and find us here, maybe then you will tell me where you really are....and then I can really take you away, you won't have a choice....Rey, the savior, in bed with the devil incarnate." He mused, smoothing back her hair from her face.

Already half asleep, she looked so serene and calm, so content. Squeezing against him, pulling him tighter, she exhaled into his chest as her body went totally limp. Ben reached into the force with all of his power trying to hone in on where they were. No longer able to hold his feelings at bay, he needed her, desperately longed for her to join him in the true flesh, and he would not stop until he had her.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to write a little less desprictively. Let me know your thoughts. I have a tendency to get really flowery when writing about these two.

Groaning, Rey tried to get up. Laying in a tangle of sheets and blankets, she looked at the bed and examined the evidence of what had happened the night before. He was nowhere to be found, having risen hours before her, which made her uneasy. It shouldn't have, she trusted him with her life, even if they were on opposite sides of the bitter conflict. When they met the rules were suspended, like a temporary truce, and for those precious hours everything stood still while they forgot about who she was and who _he_ was.

Clearly having the advantage, with more resources and overall power, he didn't acknowledge it when they connected, and he refused to discuss any of it. Making it clear from the moment the bond opened, he rejected any attempt to try to sway him in any way, not toward the light and not to end the war. They came together because their hearts and minds didn't know any other way to be, feeling like they were suffocating without the other, yet stubbornly refusing to meet in the middle to end it all.

Plagued by the guilt and knowledge that in the morning it would all begin again, that so many lives would end on both sides, Rey struggled with a new found internal conflict. She calmed her mind by convincing herself that this was the only way, that when their shared their bond they were no longer a part of that larger universe, that together they stole their own corner in  the limitless space of the galaxy.

 

"Quit thinking about it. It won't change a thing." He spoke with the blunt honesty that both frustrated and soothed her.

"Where have you been?"

"Nowhere, I have been here, watching you sleep." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed. To her surprise, he was not fully dressed as he always was when she awoke, making her feel like there was a wall between them, that black tunic and military costume, like he was already preparing to sever their connection. He was wearing sleeping pants, and they hung low on his hips, unlike the high waisted ones he wore when trained.

"I like you like this." She smiled at him, watched the flicker of satisfaction in his eyes.

"Lay back, you must be sore."

She was sore and knew that when she tried to stand she would still be able to feel the impression of his body inside and on her. The night had been primal and needy, both of them searching and clawing for relief. He had stretched her to her physical and mental limits, wanting to hurt her just enough that it would take days for her to lost the feeling of him.

"Spread your legs for me and close your eyes." He said almost shyly.

Amazed at his contradictions, that this beast of a man was now acting like a shy boy after he had bent her over, and backwards, and upside down all night long, made her smile. Laying back, she did what he asked.

"WHAT is that!" She felt her whole body recoil in protest.

"Shhhhhh....just enjoy it." He laughed softly.

It was cold, unbearably cold and hard, and for as cold as it was it was gone, fading into a luke warm pool that gushed between her legs.

"What are you doing to me?"

"I won't hurt you....I am healing you. Just be quiet and let me.....taste you." Again, the restrained shyness.

Resettling her hips, she spread her legs further.

"Go ahead....this better be good." She giggled.

"Oh, it will be, I promise."

Again, he filled her, sliding what felt like rocks inside of the aching burning opening to her sex. He was right, he had hurt her, albeit unintentionally, and it occurred to her as she felt the flood of liquid pour out and onto the bed, that he felt remorse.

"I will be ok. I wanted it too....and I want to feel you with me....until I see you again." She said, trying to hold back tears.

Without responding, she felt his head slide between her legs, and his fingers work into her throbbing pussy. Alternating between the softness of his tongue and sucking of his lips, he drank away the water that was flowing out of her. Again, his long fingers pushed the ice inside, watching it melt on contact, catching it with his mouth.

Taking a cube between his teeth and using his tongue to push it inside, he felt the heat of her body melt it on contact leaving a pool in his mouth. 

The water was turning hot, as her body responded to his mouth and fingers,  writhing and squirming, she released her orgasm against his tongue. Lifting her hips off the bed, she grabbed his long glossy hair, holding him as tight as she could. Rubbing his head side to side, he lapped and sucked her dry.

"I don't want to go back....I want to stay here forever." She looked at his face, wet and dripping.


	6. Why are you here:Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one starts slow.....there is some smutty stuff at the end, but the good stuff is to come...and it is going be to a little twisted.

Watching him walk toward the stage, flanked by guards, the room felt like it was in slow motion. People and creatures dressed in vibrant reds, black, and white blurred into a chaotic mob of movement, the sheer anxiety of it reminded her to take another gulp of her drink. Picking him apart, she could sense he was different; confident and powerful, and hiding something. Everything was too perfect, like it had been carefully choreographed, and she was possibly the only person in the room that could see the cracks in the polish. 

Dressed in black, his cape was now lined with red, and his tunic no longer resembled a dark holy man or monk, replaced with a richly textured fabric tailored to perfectly display his broad chest. It didn't seem possible for him to be more fit, more muscular, but maybe she had forgotten how massive he really was. It was less painful to think of him as smaller and weaker, but she knew that she had been lying to herself. Every night her last thought before she closed her eyes was his face, his trembling mouth, that word-please. 

As he began to speak, she was drawn out of her daydreaming, and took another deep gulp of the bubbling mixture that was heating up her insides. His voice, that deep vibration that made every hair on her body stand up, echoed into the ballroom. Fine tuned to him, her senses identified the tone layered in for her, as he knew she was present. Looking up from her empty glass, she knew he was searching the crowd for her.

 _I am here._ The words slipped through her mind before she could stop herself. 

 _I know._ Responding without saying a word, or even a pause in his speech.

Her spine tingled. Trying to shake him off she stretched her neck, reaching for one of the fresh drinks on a tray carried by one of the many droids serving the hundreds of guests. 

_Slow down. You do not want to make a fool of yourself._

_Get out of my head!_

_You never listen.....stubborn and blind. Just a foolish girl from the desert._ He said with a wicked tone, knowing he was digging under her skin.

Rey could feel her temper rising. She had refused to come, but they gave her no choice. She was the rebellions only inside connection to the order and they were going to use her. The ink was barely dry on the treaty, negotiated a few weeks prior. 

"It has been months since our victory on Crait, and with the recently signed tready with the rebels I have finally put an end to the conflict that was impeding the progress of the galaxy and the order. Tonight, I want to thank all of you for joining me. As your Supreme leader my only focus is to bring all of us together and to prosper in peace. To forge a new order and to put old things to rest. Tonight we celebrate as one united galaxy."

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause, chanting the name _Ren._

Tortured by the memory of his expression and the longing in his brown eyes, and there he stood in all of his galactic glory, it made her stomach turn. Confused and upset, her head was spinning from the drinks. Closing her eyes, she squeezed as the pain stung her chest. Slowly opening to the cloudy vision of golden light and joyous voices, overflowing with round tears dropping slowly from her eyes, her body swayed. Grabbing on to the bar to steady herself, she clumsily reached for her glass and carefully sipped her drink.

Scanning the crowd, out of the corner of her eye she saw it. Choking and coughing, her chest heaved as she tried to swallow the sudden shock. Standing beside him was a woman with her arm wrapped in his. 

Utterly stunned, she was frozen, like being taken hostage as their eyes finally connected. It felt like she could see the black pupils of his eyes narrow in on her. Shifting his shoulders, he shrugged the strange woman off, turning to face Rey. The room stood still, time suspended, sounds evaporated, and the lights fluttered around them. For that singular moment, nothing existed but the cosmic magnetism that pulled between them. 

_I wish I could hate you...._

_Yeah, me too......_

_Who is the woman?_

_Awwwww...Rey. Are you jealous?_

_Yes, I am._

Taken aback by her honest admonision, he chewed on his words.

_She is nobody._

_She doesn't look like a nobody._

_She is an old friend._

_Friend? A friend you are sleeping with? Did I say that?_ She immediately felt the embarrassment from being honest, loose from drinking.

 _Yes, Rey, a friend. I am impressed that this bothers you. Remember, you rejected me. I offered you my hand and you left me surrounded by raining fire in a sinking ship....you left me._ He replied bitterly.

 _No, you chose poorly._ She was gathering strength, pushing aside the sting.

 _Choosing you was choosing poorly?_ He toyed with her.

 _No, choosing the order. I do not belong with the order. I never will._ She replied sadly. 

 _Rey.....you cannot let it all go._ He sighed. 

B _en, why? Why are you like this? Why can't you just walk away....why can't you let go of...all of this. It is evil._

_Look around you, this is not evil. We have never seen peace of this kind. The rebels, your rebels, are but a speck on the face of this picture._

_I understand. Just like I am not part of this story. You made that perfectly clear. I do not have a place in this world, only because you say so._

_Do not twist my words._

_No, I am not twisting anything...you are twisted. YOU. This makes me sick....all of it. You make me sick._

 

Breaking away from him, the connection severed. Rippling back to reality, it was as if she had blinked for merely a second, but that brief moment was so heavy and loaded with emotion, with unbearable pain and anger, she rushed from the bar bumping her way through the tight crowd. Like being carried by waves in the ocean, she was pushed and pulled, flowing her way to the dark hallway at the other end of the ballroom. Crushed up against drunken strangers, their mouths open and heads thrown back in euphoric laughter, like they were possessed, breathing hot acidic alcoholic clouds, surrounding her face and invading her nose. Grabbing her head, she continued to drive her way through, pushing away the memories of her childhood and the same toxic breath she had smelled so many times. 

Breaking though, she stumbled into the darkness, finding a wall to hide against. Rubbing her temples with her palms, she waited until she had regained her breathing.

 _An old friend? What am I doing here....I do not belong here!_ She struggled to focus her mind. Looking down at the crimson red gown that sheathed her slight muscular body, she let her tears fall freely. 

"Rey." He said from the shadows.

"Go away."

"Rey, don't push me away, don't run." His voice was closing in on her.

Covering her face with her hands, she sunk down against the wall.

"Rey, why are you here? They sent you, didn't they? Thinking you would get close to me.....well, I give them credit, they were right."

Unable to speak, she sobbed into her hands.

"Stop crying and talk to me....please? He whispered.

Swallowing hard, she let the sound of his voice, the desperate sound of the word "please", hang in the air. Sniffling loudly, she pulled back her hands to the sight of his knees and boots. Raising her tear stained face, she could make out his pale white skin and the sparkle of his eyes.

Reaching out his bare hand, she felt the same magnetic pull that overwhelmed her senses, and reaching back she slid her hand into his.

Gently pulling her to her feet, he swiftly lifted her into his arms and began to walk into the depths of the dark hall. 

"Where are you taking me." Awkward and nervous, she struggled to accept what was happening.

"Be quiet. We are leaving the party. I doubt you have a room here.....so you are coming with me." He said, completely unaware of his arrogance.

"Won't they wonder where you are?" She continued to sniffle.

"I am sure they have already forgotten about me at the open bar." He laughed. "I am sure that General Hux will be overjoyed to be the center of attention. I despise that man."

"No...I do not have a room-." She admitted, making her feel ashamed, reminding her how she really was _nothing._

"Let me guess, you came in the piece of junk?" He laughed

"Ben...please don't call it that." She replied, unable to hide her self consciousness. 

"Whatever you say. I can't have you running off this time.Right? He said lovingly, looking down at her, clearly not caring that she used his real name.

"I....I...I don't understand why you are taking me to your room-"

"Oh, I think you do....you do." He was intense and staring at her longingly.

Rey paused, feeling her cheeks flush, realizing that she was his hostage.

"What it....what if....what if I want to leave. What if I told you to put me down?" She argued.

"But you won't." He said confidently.

"What if I say no?" She was trying to talk herself into feeling like she had some semblance of control.

"You won't. I have waited for you long enough. You are not getting away this time...not until you give me a real chance."

"A chance at what?"

"Rey.....will you please stop talking." His patience with her was limitless, but he had no reservations telling her what to do.

 

Taking the elevator to the penthouse, the doors were surrounded with unmasked guards. Taking her through the entryway, she couldn't hide her awe. The rooms were unlike anything she had ever seen. Ornate and adorned with ancient artwork, relics and sculptures, this was more than a suite on Canto Bite, this was clearly his second home.

'Ben, is this yours?"

"Isn't all of it mine?"

"Don't be an ass."

"Yes, Rey. This is one of my homes away from the destroyer."

"I see." She said softly as she scanned the room.

Entering a dark room, he finally slowly set her down. As his arms pulled away from her, her body reflexively reached after him. Feeling silly, she dropped her arms, trying to pretend it did not happen. Shutting the double doors, she could feel him closing in on her. Slowly the lights came to life, revealing his enormous bed and the wall of glass that overlooked the bright lights of the city.

"Ben...this is your bedroom." 

"Yes, Rey, it is."

"I....I....I don't understand?"

"Rey....quit playing this game." Walking toward her, she felt the heat growing between her legs, and the surface of her skin turn hot like being in the desert sun.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She stammered.

"Then I will show you." Touching her temple, he released a flood into her mind. Reaching down between her legs with his other hand, he massaged her, settling in where he could feel her wet heat.

Releasing her, she struggled to breathe as he slowly reached behind her, unzipping the gown letting it fall in a pile at her feet. Standing totally naked, with only the glow from the windows to illuminate her skin, his savagely hungry gaze lowered over her.

Stripping his clothes off, he threw them to the side, along with his boots landing with a loud thud.

"I can't do this-"

Cupping her mouth with his hand, he silenced her.

"Stop thinking for once. Please? Let me love you."

 _Love me?_ She thought to herself, but it was as if she said it aloud.

Sliding his hand from her mouth to her neck, he whispered against her mouth,"Yes, love you."

It was like tiny sparks were tickling her lips, and as he finally pressed his mouth on to hers, she felt a swoon grip her entire body. Catching her, his arm slid against the small of her back, holding her up.

"Let go." He spoke against her mouth. Using his free hand, he worked his fingers back and forth between her legs, using his palm to apply pressure and massage in slow circles. Knees shaking, she was afraid and aroused and confused. "Let go, Rey, for me. For us."

Falling back into his arm, she gave herself to him, into the addictive pleasure he was drawing out of her. 

"What are you doing to me...I can't stop shaking. I am afraid."

His eyes flickered as she admitted her fear, as if it made him drunk like all of her bubbling drinks at the bar. Falling to one knee, he began to kiss his way down her torso, trailing his tongue over the slope of her breasts. Pushing them together against his face and alternating between them, he licked and sucked, lightly raking his teeth until her nipples hardened as he flicked his tongue. Wrapping his soft full lips around them, he sucked and pulled, increasing the pressure until she cried out from the confusing pain. She could not wrap her head around hows something that hurt could feel so good.

Kneading his soft black hair with her fingers, she moaned softly, as her hips began to roll towards him. 

"Rey, I want you to straddle my knee." He said, guiding her. "I want you to move your hips against my leg, and move until it feels good."

Overcome with shyness, he sensed she needed more coaxing. Continuing to draw against her nipples in slow fluid movements, he eased her down on his leg.  Wrapping  around her, his arms engulfed her tiny body. Licking and sucking his way up her neck, his kisses were urgent and passionate. Grinding her hips, he showed her how to move, rolling them in small circles as she took control on her own. The friction made her hot, and the slickness from her juices made gliding against him easier. Picking up speed, she could feel a building in her abdomen, a tension rising, mixed with a slow burning heat that was growing into a raging fire.

Wildly undulating against him, she began to lean back, opening up her chest to his wandering mouth and hungry kisses.

"Cum for me Rey, let it all go, let all go against me."

Rey felt a snap in her head, taking his command to heart and loving him even more for it. Bursting euphoric pleasure crashed through the tension,  rushing through her tightened muscles and pulsing sex. 

Grabbing onto her hair, he pulled her backwards into a deep arch, watching her thrash against his hold. Waiting for the quaking to stop, he smoothed her hair and stroked her sweaty tear stained face. Feathering light kisses against her cheeks and mouth, she moaned quietly against his lips.

Taking a moment to examine her expression, to read into her, he hugged her against his hard chest. Pulling her hair away from her ear, he spoke softly, "Now, my love, I want you to clean up your mess...with your mouth."

Floating in a strange head space, she obeyed. Sliding off of him, she got on all fours and began cleaning his thigh with her mouth. Opening her eyes, his hard cock was next to her face. Softly moaning at the sight of him, she began to lick and suck her wetness off his skin. Watching him wrap his hand around the base of his cock, he slid his fingers against her scalp. Pulling her head away from her work, he slid his hard length into her wet mouth. Sucking down hard, she loved the way he tasted and how it felt to be filled with his body. Watching him writhe and moan as she gave him pleasure was almost as powerful as her climax. 

Shooting his cum in her mouth, she could feel his muscles contract through his groin, pumping and pushing the salty wetness. Reflexively, having never tasted a man or experienced the sudden stream of hot liquid, she let it fall out of her mouth dripping down her face and chest.

Kissing her wet mouth, he tasted himself on her tongue.

"Now my love, I want you to clean what you dropped on the floor. When you are done, I have another task for you. Rey, are you ready to let the past die? Are you strong enough?"

"Yes....I am." 

"Put on your gown. You are to go down to the buffet and get the things that I list for you. Do you understand?"

"Yes....I think so?" She replied curiously.

"You are not to go to the kitchen, you are to go to the buffet, so everyone can see you." 

"And what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to find a cart.....and I want you to bring back a full cake, several pies, the entire bowl of pudding and fruit, particularly the peaches....and several bottles of champagne. Oh, and jello....I am sure they have jello...there is always room for jello."

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes, yes I am." He smiled devilishly. "You know you can do it, it is in your blood. You are used to stealing."

"And what if they stop me?"

"I am sure you can figure that out." 

Standing up, she used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth. Leaning in, she wiped it across his lips. 

"I will be right back."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What started as a romantic romp is about to take a bizarre turn. I hope you stay with me on this one. It might be fun.


	7. Why are you here: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an intense grinding oral session, Ben takes advantage of Rey's slightly drunk and heady sub space by forcing her to confront her need to save the world and teaching her to let go of her past in a very unorthodox way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never researched a piece like this one. I have spent an entire day researching adjectives for food and texture, and the fetish referred to as WAM (wet and messy) or as sploshing. Truly, this chapter goes to a very strange psychological place. It is not just smut, this is truly a head game. So be warned, do not read if this fetishes and psychological manipulation is not your cup of tea. Do not fret, there will be more oneshots to come and I am open to suggestions.

"Take me to the banquet, please." She said to the expressionless guards, hearing the static of someone speaking in their earpieces. 

"This way." The guard on the right said coldly.

Taking her by the arm, they entered the elevator, leaving the other guard by the entrance. As the doors slid shut, she took a deep breath. 

"I need a cart." She said, looking over the man who completely ignored her. "Did you hear me? I said I need a cart?"

Riding the rest of the way down in silence, Rey chewed the inside of her cheek. The blood in her veins felt heavy, even thick, as her heart labored to pump it. She felt strange, like his darkness was pooling inside her. Cloudy, like in a dream, her head was swimming thinking about what had just happened. Running her tongue over her teeth, she could taste him in her mouth, and smell him on her face. Letting the musky fragrance fill her nose, she flushed from embarrassment wondering if the guard could smell it too.

Stretching her neck, the tension between her legs began to build again. Locking her hands below her waist, she pressed against the gauzy red fabric of her gown assessing the radiating heat from her sex and wondering if she was swollen from the raw friction against is skin. She wanted to get this task over with, to get back to the bedroom, like she could feel his energy clawing at her.

Firmly guiding her forward, the guard smiled smugly. "Good luck, scavenger." He said as the doors closed. 

 _Move Rey....move. You can do this._ She willed her legs to walk, and her head to hunt, and her heart to steady. Grabbing a drink off a passing tray, she gulped as she moved forward. Setting it down on a table, she grabbed a second and quickly downed it. 

 _I can do this....I can do this._ She repeated over and over as she hunted for a cart. Abruptly stopping and standing in the center of the crowd, she zoned in on the buffet tables. Guests laughed and filled their plates, snacking on the abundant gourmet foods, dishes that were too beautiful to imagine touching, let alone putting in your mouth and chewing up. Nauseated by the wasteful excess, she watched them carelessly set down their plates, or toss fresh piles into the trash. 

 _Cart...the servers._  Swiftly, almost going unnoticed, she slipped by an innocent and diligently working creature replenishing deserts, and like a dance she fluidly stole his cart pushing it toward the long tables. 

A wave of shame hit her as she looked at the full cakes and pies, the sliced fruit, honey, and bowls of pudding that covered the stop shelf of the cart. She had never seen so much food. Even in the mess hall on the base, food was plentiful enough to fill their stomachs, but not beautiful or excessive. Eating was never for pleasure, it was to sustain. This was like consuming art, and her fingertips burned like she was touching an open flame as she reached to grab another plate.

The cakes were smoothly iced and adorned with fresh flowers and glittery sugars. The pies were overstuffed with their vibrant fillings oozing out the seams of their flaky crusts. Even the fruit was arranged and piled in towers, spilling over with grapes, wild berries on the vine, with ripe fragrant peaches and pears. There were even rare fruits she had never seen before, their multicolored and textured flesh glistening from the light mist spraying from the team of droids servicing the tables.

Feeling the stares, she kept here eyes forward. It must have looked strange, a thin statuesque young woman dressed in a bright crimson gown aggressively grabbing entire desserts, systematically filling the three tiers of the cart.. 

"Honey, you are not part of the help. We have people that do that." Said a sweet, yet disgusted voice. Refusing to turn and meet the woman's eyes, Rey ignored her. "Sir, Sir, please help this confused young woman."

"I do NOT need help." Rey responded, fuming. "I know exactly what I am doing."

"Young lady, I think you are confused and have had too much to drink, you do not need that much food....Sir! Come over here and help us!"

"Back away from me immediately." Rey hissed. Retreating, Rey could hear the woman's comments and whispers, feeling like eyes were swarming around her like the fire ants in the desert devouring scraps. Feeling shameful and guilty, her mouth went numb.

He _knew what he was doing, he knew this would happen....he wanted to hurt me...to make a laughing stock out of me._  

Filled with rage, she grabbed and tossed more food on to the cart. Piles of fruit, plate after plate that he had listed. Glaring at the growing crowd, she pushed her way to the elevator. Surprised at her relief, she saw the guard waiting for her.

"So scavenger, I see you made quite an impression." He mocked.

"Do not call me that. I have a name."

"Ok scavenger, what is your name?"

"My name is Rey. And what is yours?"

The guard nervously laughed as he pulled her into the elevator. 

 

 

Shoving the cart with all of her strength, it barreled into the bedroom crashing to a halt at the foot of the bed, as she strolled in behind it.

"What an entrance." Ben said sarcastically.

"You are an evil, horrible.....sadistic....monster!"

"Enough." He said firmly as he held his hand up signaling her to stop. Wide and furious, she stared at him with disgusted eyes. Looking back, he was examining.

"Why are you so mad? Did something upset you?" He said feigning innocence and curiosity.  

Pushing her over the edge, his words cut into her chest. Storming toward him, fists raised, he easily caught her before her swing made contact. Holding her arms, he searched her flushed face.

"I will restrain you if you cannot control yourself, do you understand?" He said calmly, and with such deep conviction she knew better than to challenge him. Sensing his seriousness, she relaxed her arm. Slowly releasing it, she backed away from him.

"I hate you." She said bitterly.

"You are upset...be careful what you say when you are angry." He scolded.

"Who are you to tell me-"

Stepping toward her, he stopped close enough that her nose brushed against his bare chest, close enough the feel the warmth of his body and smell the spicy woody scent of his skin.

Looking into her, never breaking his gaze, she felt his fingertips unzip her dress letting it fall to the floor. 

"Take off my pants." Looking down, she noticed he was in sleeping pants and that it was the first time she had ever seen him in anything other than his formal attire. Fumbling with the draw string, his hands covered her shaking hands and together they released the tie letting them drop to his ankles.

"Awwwww, my poor Rey, so ashamed for stealing food." He said in a soothing tone as he massaged her neck.

"I wasn't stealing, you told me to."

"Ohhh....and does that make it right? Because I told you to do it?"

"Uhhhhhh.....yes."

"Are you sure? Then why so ashamed?" He said as he smoothed her hair. 

"I am NOT ashamed." She fired back.

"Yes, you are. You cannot hide it. You argued with a lady, your behavior was...wild?" He continued to speak softly, stroking the skin on the back of her neck, his expression was kind and understanding with a hit of satisfaction. 

"Why are you doing this? Why did you make me do it? I can't do this...Ben. I want to leave."

"No. No, you do not."

"Please, don't make me do this. I want to go to sleep. I want to forget this day."

"Come with me." Taking her hand, he walked her to the bed. "Look at all of this. Impressive work." He laughed, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Why so sad? What is there to bed sad about?" He sounded genuinely concerned. 

"I don't know....they were staring at me." She choked on the words.

"Who was? Do I need to kill someone?" He said as he slid his hands over her shoulders.

"BEN!"

"No really, do you want me to find and remove each and every one of them?" 

"That won't help....they just....they were staring at me, like I was stealing....stealing food." She said full of self loathing, "Like I didn't belong here."

"You don't like that, do you?"

"No....but they are right. I do not belong here-"

"But you do."

"Ben-" 

"Rey, why do you feel shame for taking what you needed? You do not have to apologize for what you want or need." He said, like he was giving her permission.

Digging into the smooth surface of a cake, gouging the pristine and glittering surface, a ball of icing collected on his index finger. Watching her intently, he sucked his finger clean. Trenching into it again, he rubbed the icing against her lips, prompting her to suck his finger. Closing her mouth around it, she let the sweetness and rich vanilla fragrance awaken her taste buds. 

"Does it taste good?" He smiled down at her.

"Yes....It does...I have never tasted anything like it."

"Here, have some more." He fed her again, this time filling her mouth with the fluffy and wet texture. Grabbing his wrist, she licked his fingers clean. Kissing her against his finger that was exploring her lips and mouth, she began to feel dizzy, overwhelmed by the overload of her senses. Dipping in again, his fingers cut away a small chunk of icing and dense white cake. Watching his hand smear the two textures into her breasts, she couldn't breathe. Bending down, his mouth latched on to her, sucking and licking the velvety softness clean. 

Panicked, she pulled away. 

"What is wrong?"

The room began to spin and she started to feel sick, from confusion, and from a gut wrenching feeling of guilt for being so wasteful.

"Admit it, you think this is wasteful."

"I.....I....I can't..."

Laughing, he grabbed another handful and painted her neck, smearing the sticky buttery frosting that mixed with the crumbly moist cake, down her torso. Dropping to his knees, he devoured her skin, sucking, licking, and massaging her. Trying to back away, her held her closely, enjoying the sweetness of her scent mixed with the perfume of the melting fluffy frosting.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. NSFW Reylo Week Day 1: Masturbation

Laying in her bed, the moonlight streamed through the slats of her blinds, dancing over her bare breasts. Stroking back and forth, her nipples hardened from the brushing of her fingertips, as her mind wandered to the thought of his quivering lips and what they would feel like wrapped around them.

Feeling silly, she shrugged off her fingers, dropping her hands by her sides.

Shifting and digging to find a comfortable spot, her mind wandered to him again, to his shiny black hair and how it dropped into his eyes when he swung his saber, and the feeling of his fingers and how his hands were double the size of her own. Double the size, and they were thick and strong hands, that she had only grazed with her own, and one touch was enough to fuel a lifetime of wonder and desire.

Rolling her eyes back to the window, she watched the grey and silver clouds drift over the yellow moon, so bright and metallic that it looked like the pollen of lily or the tail end of a firefly. The floating was mesmerizing, and without conscious thought, her fingers began to stroke her skin again, imagining they were his.

Closing her eyes, she felt her skin pucker into tiny goosebumps, her nipples hardening again, and a strange throbbing between her legs.

 _What is happening to me,_ she thought, as her right hand traveled down between her legs stroking the soft silky mound of hair. She had never done this before, never had the urge or even knew what she was doing, she only knew that it felt good and that she wanted him with her, using his hands to seek out the spots she so desperately knew needed to be stroked and massaged. 

Exploring, she slid her fingers between the fleshy folds of her pussy, wanting to know where the throbbing was coming from, and why she was craving to rub herself there. Digging deeper, she felt the pearl- like nub that seemed to calling out for her touch.

 _What am I doing...for the love of the force...I have lost my mind! Gods, I wish he was here with me....I wish I could touch him one more time...I wish I could change my mind....right at this moment....oh yes, I would take his hand._ She gasped as finally admitted it all to herself. _I am in love with Ben Solo. It is the truth. The sad depressing truth...because I cannot save him....he will have to save himself....but I want him....Gods do I want him now._

Sucking in her breath, it felt like she had touched a live wire, as a strange energy radiated. Pulling the blankets back, she spread her legs, opening them in the darkness. Letting the cold air blow over her, she was alerted by the abnormal wetness collecting and dripping out of her.

Continuing, and determined to learn her body, and confused why touching herself like this made her think of him, she dipped her fingers into the pool of sticky fluid feeling her body clamp around her fingers. Lifting off the bed, she let out a groan as her eyes rolled back. Using her other hand to pull on her nipples, she couldn't hold back the moans, as she alternated between small circles over her clit and diving her fingers into the hot wet throbbing that was helping her understand that her body was calling out to him.

 _Ben....Ben..._ she whispered quietly, imagining his face and sweaty bare chest. He was so blunt and demanding of her, his eyes were so hungry and she cowered at him, not understanding what it meant, trying to ignore the same throbbing that had begun that night. It was that moment that she finally saw the muscular, attractive, and lust filled man that was reaching out to her.

So carried away by the new sensations and fantasies of him, she didn't notice the shifting and fluctuating of the energy in the room.

Arching her back, she rubbed harder, undulating her hips, imagining that his body was on top of hers. Kissing the back of her hand, she imagined his lips pressing against hers, opening her mouth with his tongue, tasting his breath, and smelling his skin.

There was a tension growing between her legs, a yawning stretching tightness that felt like standing on an edge and looking down, waiting to have the courage to let go and jump.

Jump.....Jump Rey- the velvety voice rippled over her.

Caught up in the ecstasy, she didn't open her eyes to see the shadowy figure forming at the foot of her bed. Letting go, she could visualize herself falling forward into the dark water, this time diving instead of being pulled. Her body jerked and convulsed as her body let loose a crushing explosion of pleasure, crying out his name, feeling tears stream down her cheeks, longing to feel his skin on hers.

Her head was swimming in the darkness, unafraid, surrendering to the truth that she ached for him. That she loved him. That she could not go on without him.

Fading back into the shadows, he watched her body relax as he continued to stroke his hard cock, his eyes devouring the site of her. Silently, he released his lustful desire for her into the space between them, watching it wash over her skin.

Jerking up, Rey was startled.

"Ben...Ben....are you there?" She was scared, trying to conceal her embarrassment.

 _You are an idiot_. She said to herself, letting her body go limp and flopping on to her pillow.

Sitting back in his leather chair, the whir of the ventilation shafts drowned out the urgent slapping sounds of his hand jerking himself off at the vision of her laying in a wet mess of sheets and cum. Knowing she was fading from his sight, his cock erupted into hot projectile spurts that shot on to the black glassy tiles.

 _Rey....Gods, Rey....I will have you...._ he moaned.

 

 


	9. Why are you here? :Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do not like mind play or food play, wait until the next installment!

"Open your mouth and show me your tongue." He commanded.

Opening wide, she stretched her tongue out as hard as she could. Examining her teeth, he ran his index finger over their surfaces, and seemed pleased enough. Holding her chin, he turned her head from side to side, looking inside. Eye widening, she submitted to his wishes, but felt utterly uncomfortable.

"This makes you uncomfortable. I know. It should, at first." He spoke cryptically. Standing next to the trays of food, they stood in silence. Her nudity was making her sweat."You are not to feel embarrassed, do you understand."

Nodding her head, she told herself that she would try.

"I don't want you to just try, you are to do what I say."

"OK."

Scooping the filling from one of pies, a deep purple that was almost black, revealing it's deep reds as it hung in a dripping sugary string from his fingers. Dangling it in front of her mouth, he ordered her to stick out her tongue. Making contact, her taste buds were overwhelmed with a flood of tastes, layer upon layer, sweet, salty, tart, and the texture was jelly-like yet gritty with seeds.

"Taste it, close your mouth on it."

Obeying, she pressed her tongue against the top of her mouth, feeling the seeds pop and grind, releasing the juices, letting them overflow and drip out the sides of her mouth.

"Awwww....I see how this is going to go. Tsk tsk tsk, messy girl. Open you mouth."

Shaking her head no, he grabbed her chin, "I said....open your mouth."

Opening wide, she let the puree of filling and saliva fall out of her mouth.

"Spit it into my hand." He commanded. Spitting it out, she was still defiant. "How did it taste?"

"Sweet." She said as she used the back of her hand to smear the red liquid off of her mouth. "What's next?"

Flicking the mixture on the floor, he looked into her, like he was deconstructing her mind.

"Again. Open..and close your eyes."

Obeying, she opened again, feeling even more defiant.

"You look like a beautiful massacre, my love." He laughed as he slid another delicacy into her mouth."Chew."

"This is good. Apples?" She chewed, barely able to stand the flavor.

"Good, I am glad you like it."

"I aim to please." She said sarcastically.

"Spit. It. Out." He said emphatically

"What?" She felt her mouth close, even thought she really didn't like it.

"I said...spit...it...out."

"Where?" She mumbled with her mouth full.

"On the floor, anywhere. It doesn't matter."

Spitting as hard as she could in his direction, he moved out of the way with ease.

"Not wise." Grabbing a handful of pie he crushed it into her stomach, letting the chunks and juice drip down the front of her. Feeling the rising heat of her anger, he grabbed another handful and pried her mouth open, shoving it inside.

Caught off guard, she choked and coughed, heaving until she thought should throw up.

"Now, are you going to do that again?"

"No....no...I won't."

Systematically, he made her try every dish on the cart, forcing her to describe it. By the fourth dish, he could sense her lying and made her spit every bit on to the floor.

"Why do you continue to say you like something when you clearly do not? Spit it out!" He said sternly, clearly losing his patience.

Unable to stop the tears, she broke down into deep guttural sobs.

"I don't know! I DON"T KNOW!"

"You do know, Rey. Lay on the floor and close your eyes." He said softly.

Squatting beside her, he took a bowl of pudding from the cart and pouring it over her.

"Ben, what is this! Why are you doing this?!" She protested.

"Do you want to try it?" He asked innocently.

"NO!" She yelled.

"Awwww....you do." Sliding his covered fingers into her mouth he commanded,"Suck."

Digging her teeth into his fingers, she bit until she could taste his blood mixed with the vanilla flavored silk.  Without flinching, he pushed his fingers deeper.

"Tell me it...tastes....good." He hissed, working his fingers in and out of her mouth.Grabbing his wrist she pulled his fingers free.

"NO! IT DOES NOT!!!" She responded as she felt her head swimming, maybe from the alcohol, or the anger, or the sheer twisted mind play. Her mind raced, trying to put the pieces together, the why behind it all. Too tired to fight anymore, she let her body relax, trying to regain her composure.

"Good, calm down." He coaxed. Laying down next to her, he stroked her hair, looking at her naked body covered in filth. Kissing her softly and sliding his tongue in her mouth,"Now.....how does this taste?"

"Wonderful."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes, I do."

"And do you like apple pie?"

"I hate it."

"Throw it on the floor and do not feel guilty." He said, testing her.

Smiling, she reached over and pulled the pan off the top shelf, launching it in the air.

"I hate apple pie." She said under her breath. Looking back at him, her eyes sparkled.

"Now, let's learn what you do like. Yes?"

"Yes....yes...I would like that."

"Rey, you cannot eat what is given, just because it is given. You do not have to apologize and you do not have to save the world. I want you to open your eyes and live....really live."

 

Arranging the food in a circle, they sat facing cross legged, alternating between feeding each other. Experiencing different textures and consistencies, he made he say, honestly, if she liked it. Anything she didn't like she as to throw on the floor, and the things she did like he collected.

"So we now know that you love: cake, any kind of cake, berry pie, chocolate pudding, cherry jello, custard, and ice cream...oh, and peaches. You love peaches."

"I do." She said enthusiastically, smiling ear to ear.

"You really are a massacre." Laughing, he looked over her body that was covered in icing, cake, crumbled pie, and splashes of pudding.

"And now you are too." She giggled as she smeared the blackberry pie over his chest, following with her mouth, licking and sucking the bits of berry and buttery crust. Grabbing the back of her neck, planting a deep kiss, he used his tongue to share the flavor she loved. Dripping down the corners of their mouths and chins, their kiss intensified with sloppiness.

"This is fun." She smiled.

"I know it is."

"Ooooo....you are such an ass!" She said as grabbed a handful of cake and smeared it against his stomach.

Flipping her onto her back, he lowered his body onto hers, sliding up against the stickiness and feeling the pull of the tacky textures. Grabbing a bottle and popping the cork, he poured the fizzy liquid over her breasts and torso, taking a swig to feed her from his mouth.

"Drink from me." He said, holding her face in his hand, creating a stream that flowed over her lips.

"You are going to get me drunker than I already am." She said playfully.

"I know." He said, taking another swig, filling her mouth."Swallow."

Nodding, she swallowed. Massaging her breasts, he mixed everything together, making it look like he had painted her with purpose. Grabbing another bottle, he poured it down the length of her torso. Easing backwards, he positioned his head between her legs, flooding her pussy with bubbles. Drinking and slurping as it poured over her, she couldn't keep her hips against the floor.

"Put it inside of me." She demanded.

"Not yet", he mumbled against her.

"Please, I am _hungry_...just in a different way." She said as she ran her finger over an iced cake, rubbing it over her clit." Eat it."

Using both hands to spread her open, he licked her clean. Pouring more liquid from the bottle, he washed the rest away, into his mouth.

"Straddle my lap, and face forward, away from me." He directed. Moving positions, she settled herself over him, as he held the base of his erect cock, guiding her down onto it.  
Fuck me, Rey. Show me what feels good. I want you to fuck me until you cum."

She was a flurry of movements and as her body fluidly rolled against him, he continued to open and pour the champagne over them.

"You like to have you mouth filled, don't you." He said, sliding his fingers back in her mouth. Sucking and moaning, her movements became wildly unpredictable, thrashing and shaking uncontrollably.

"Yes, just like that. Let it all go, Rey, let it all go on my cock."

As her climax unfolded, her internal muscles massaged and pulled him deeper, coaxing the hot spurt of cum. Together they pumped and writhed, a hot sticky wet mess. Falling forward, he ran his hands down the arch of her back and over her ass, kneading and pulling them apart, so he could watch his cock finish his last two deep thrusts.

Falling back on his elbows, he looked at her bent over, and moaning.

"Rey....come with me."

 

Taking her by the hand, he took her to the shower where he had her stand in the center, letting the steam rise around them. Using a washcloth, he worked at washing away the evidence, using the spray to work the tiny bits and seeds, watching them flow down the drain. Gently, with extreme care, he washed her hair and her skin a second time. His touch was so thoughtful that she swayed back and forth, drifting in the intoxicating head space.

"Take me to the bed." She asked, as he dried her hair with a thick white towel. Without responding, he lifted and carried her to his bed, passing the team of droids that were busy sweeping, cleaning, and mopping up their mess.

"Tell me what you want, my love."

"I want you close to me. I want you to hold me and keep me warm."

"Did I hurt you?" He asked in a worried tone.

"No Ben, you did not. Just don't ever give me apple pie again."

 

 

 


	10. Where are you now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to the song "Faded" by Alan Walker, over and over again, and this is what came from it. The words touched me.
> 
> You were the shadow to my light  
> Did you feel us?  
> Another star, you fade away  
> Afraid our aim is out of sight  
> Wanna see us alight  
> Where are you now?  
> Where are you now?  
> Where are you now?  
> Was it all in my fantasy?  
> Where are you now?  
> Were you only imaginary?  
> Where are you now?  
> Atlantis, under the sea, under the sea  
> Where are you now? Another dream  
> The monster's running wild inside of me  
> I'm faded, I'm faded  
> So lost, I'm faded, I'm faded  
> So lost, I'm faded  
> These shallow waters never met what I needed  
> I'm letting go, a deeper dive  
> Eternal silence of the sea  
> I'm breathing, alive

_Where are you now?_ He thought.

Looking out into the black abyss of space, Kylo Ren stood, legs spread shoulder width apart, arms behind his back, stretching his chest muscles hoping to ease the tightness that had been growing all day. He found himself reaching out to her, trying to reconcile the aching. 

She was in his head, swimming around like a a fired ventral canon, and no matter how he tried to avoid it, the memory of her face was chasing him. Desperately needing to be alone, he found peace in his new quarters that had walls of glass overlooking the stars, hoping that filling his eyes with the vastness of space would distract him, but it didn't.

 _I can feel you, I can't be free of you.The thought of you has chased me down all day....why?_ He spoke into the force.

 _I need you...come to me...please...I am afraid and I don't want to be alone. You promised me._ Distant and weak, her voice was a rippling echo, surrounding him with her overwhelming sadness and solitude.

Closing his eyes, he reached into himself, summoning his will to reach across light years to find her.

Instantly, he was flooded with relief, feeling his arms wrap her, dwarfing her petite body, resting his chin on the top of her head. Finally feeling her body, her warmth, it  felt like the first time he had breathed since she left him in a maze of destruction and raining fire, when she left him to live, not to die, and when he let her go, when he could have easily crushed her, making them even.

 _You are not alone._ He whispered into her hair, breathing in her scent. 

Looking up, her sad eyes smiled as she relaxed. Nuzzling her head into his chest, he should have felt awkward, but he didn't. He should have been angry, but he wasn't. 

He was overcome with the rush of inexplicable power that was radiating between them. Blinded, she was so bright and so luminous that everything dulled, and all he could see was her.

 _Kiss me Rey, you need to be kissed so badly, show me you want me to kiss you_ , he murmured against her forehead.

Tilting her head up again, she offered her mouth to him. Bending down to meet her, he could hear every single heartbeat between them, listening to it slow down, replaced by the hypnotic throb of the force. It was drawing them together, pulling and guiding them through their mutual longing. 

Barely touching, he stopped. Looking at her closed eyes, her trembling body, he waited.

Leaning into him, their lips made contact, and it felt like being shot forward into a racing flurry of urgency. Hungerly, their lips crushed, Exploring, she was surprised, sliding her tongue into his mouth, tingling from the wetness, the soft flowing flesh, and the texture of their tongues sliding against one another. That surprise sent a shock of pleasure between her legs, driving her to press her hips into him, as she exhaled into his mouth. 

Rubbing against his hardness, not knowing what to do, she felt like she was being pushing into him by some mystical energy. Never had she been so certain of anything in her life, that kissing Ben Solo, at that very moment, was exactly where she was meant to be, where she was always meant to be.

Not knowing what to do, he gave into the feeling, and let his instincts take over. Inherently shy and self conscious, he had never wanted something more in his life. More than power, more than proving himself to Snoke, he had never felt desire this intense, or in this way.

_Rey, I don't know what to do, all I know is that I love you....and I want you...in so many ways I want you. Come with me, just for tonight. Please-_

_Yes, Ben. Take me away from here._

 

The power of their bond was so strong that when she opened her eyes, she was standing in his bedroom. Not realizing that they were not using their voices to speak, the room was quiet and calm.

 _How can this be?_ She marveled, looking at her new surroundings.

_I don't know, and I don't care to know, you are here and that is all that matters to me._

What should have been clumsy and raw, was instead smooth and purposeful. Hands that should have been shaking out of fear from inexperience, instead were confident and discovering. 

Guiding her to his bed, never breaking their gaze, they undressed. Standing face to face, naked, they stood in silence taking in the reality of what was about to happen.Taking his hand Rey laid on the bed, pulling him on top of her.

Easing his weight over her, she felt the pressure of his long hard cock against her thigh. Shifting his hips to guide her legs apart, she opened up to him, letting him press closer. Naturally, her hips moved in small circles, marveling at the feeling of his strong muscular body sheltering her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she raised her head to latch on his mouth. 

He was shook to the core, not knowing if he could hold on, feeling like he was going to snap and ruin everything. 

 _I don't care what you do, as long as you don't stop._ She smiled up at him. 

Exhaling, it was exactly what he needed to hear.

 _This will be far more enjoyable if we do this first_ he said shyly. Taking her hand, he placed it on the hot skin that was so soft and smooth that she couldn't understand how something so soft could be simultaneously hard. Covering hers, he showed her how to pull and stoke it until he was shaking and shuddering from the throbbing and pressure that was building in his loins. Dropping his head, his long black hair tickled her face as he writhed and moaned.

 _Let it go_   She whispered into his ear. 

Exploding into a series of hot spurts, his cum rained down on her stomach.

 _Keep going_ he begged as he held on to her hand, jerking it with her. 

Feeling his muscles relax, he took a moment to take a few deep breaths. Kissing her hard, he breathed against her mouth, finding it hard to believe they were really together and naked.

Feeling like he had more control, he went to work on her, ignoring the mess he had made. Kissing her neck, traveling to her breasts, sucking and massaging them until the blood rose to the surface making her so sensitive that she jerked and jumped at the contact. Using one hand to curiously slide between her legs, his eyes rolled back in his head when his fingers slid into the hot wet warmth. She was tight, so tight that he had to work her slowly adding one finger at a time, secretly hoping that he would not make her cry when he finally tried to push inside.

Covered in sweat, Rey was begging him to put an end to the agony of aching to be filled.

 _I...don't want to hurt you,_ he admitted. 

 _I don't care if you hurt me, it hurts too bad to not have you inside of me_ , she moaned.

Grabbing the base of his cock, he began to guide and push  against the wetness that had collected between her legs, teasing her, and working her slowly. 

 _Just do it, Ben._ She begged, using her thighs to forcefully pull him against her.

Giving in, he pushed his hips, feeling the tightness open and stretch around him, feeling like he was being engulfed by her entire body..

Slowly, he pumped his hips, working in and out, feeling out the flow of their bodies. Fitting together perfectly, she cried out as he ground his hips into her, as her pussy wildly pulsed and rippled against his cock.

Absorbing her orgasm, he felt his body release a flood of pleasure into her, drawing out every long spurt of cum through the length of his cock. 

Collapsing on top of her, moaning and writhing, he found her mouth. Dripping sweat between them, their faces slick and shiny, he pumped two last thrusts into her, pushing her over the edge again, making her back arch and body shake. 

Regaining their breathing, she stroked his hair and forehead. 

_Stay with me, sleep with me tonight. Please._

Falling asleep, connected, Rey had never slept so soundly.  When she awoke, she was back in her room on the resistance base. 

 _I am waiting for you, when you are ready._   She could still hear him, whispering in her ear.

 


	11. NSFW Reylo Week 2018: Licking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter from another one of my pieces titled "Taking the Throne". I made some adjustments to focus a bit more on "licking". This was posted in support of NSFW Reylo week, something I feel really passionate about. So many incredible artists are participating and fearlessly sharing their work. It is a great time to be a reylo, and such an honor to embrace and share all of this talent. Check out their hashtag on tumblr #nsfw-reylo-week-2018.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING! Like I needed to warn you :)

Leaning forward, he lowered his weight on top of her, resting his arms on either side of her veiled face. Pressing against the silky transparency, the warmth of his breath pushed through the fine mesh, the moistness of his mouth awakening her lips. Licking them lightly, she tilted her chin toward him, silently begging for his touch.

 Lowering his gaze, up and down his eyes observed her body, and she felt the flexing of his stomach muscles and the smooth skin of his hard cock slide against her thigh.

Kissing her through the veil, she opened her mouth slightly, as his tongue licked the surface, trying to dip into the space beneath. The wetness of his tongue seeped through the fine mesh fabric, moistening the flesh of her mouth and softening the tiny pattern of woven squares. Lifting her head off the pillow, her tongue slipped through her parted lips, tickling against the texture while licking him back.

Careful to keep her on the edge, he teased with the head of his member, gently working it against her wet pulsing opening. It felt like yet another layer holding him back from her, keeping his skin from fully covering hers, and she was quickly feeling the agony of his wicked and well planned torture.

"I love you....and I love your mind the most." She moaned.

Covering her mouth with his hand, he slipped inside of her.

"Nooo....I think you love this the most." He said calmly, as his girth squeezed into her tightness, and her body spread for him. "Awwww....you needed this?" He toyed with her, using his thumb to rub her clit in slow deliberate circles, wetting it with his mouth to make it slip and glide.

Moaning against his hand, she vigorously nodded yes.

"Just this?" He continued, increasing the pressure and speed.  "You mean this...." He said lasciviously, as he thrust his cock, causing her body to jerk upwards and eliciting a loud cry.

"YES!" She screamed out against his palm as the flood of pleasure rocked her core.

"I want you to keep count.....that is one." He laughed as he watched her writhe and shake, continuing his assault on her clit, releasing his hand from her mouth.

"You....you.... are a wicked....sadistic.....delicious man." She cried.

"Delicious....an interesting choice of words, my love." His coaxed. Falling over her, his strong hands ripped a hole in the veil, creating enough space to expose her mouth.

"Delicious you say?" he said as he grabbed the base of his cock, dripping from the watery gush of orgasm, into her mouth. Holding her head against the pillow, he drove it deep into her mouth, feeling the tip hit the back of her throat that opened without protest.

Rey responded by sucking and licking it clean, using her tongue to sweep against the length, gathering the slippery liquid and swallowing. Freeing her hands, she wrapped both around him, working up and down as she flattened her tongue to massage the length in long deep licks.

 Sliding his hand behind her neck, the layers of fabric bunched up as he lifted, and her face looked like she was rising out of a sparkling pool of water, like he was defiling an angel. The sheer darkness of the thought made his cock erupt into a geyser of hot cum, that she enthusiastically swallowed.

Pulling it out, mid spurt, he shot it over her lips and veil. Watching it destroy the symbol of purity, he felt like there were hot tentacles swirling in his groin and a dark cloud growing and surrounding them. When he thought he was spent, it kept going, on and on, like a rope being drawn out of the depths of his loins. The sight, sounds, and pleasure was so darkly euphoric, he wanted to fall into it, to fall into the oblivion dragging her down with him; his dark bride.

Rey opened her mouth and stretched out her tongue, catching the intermittent streams of hot liquid. Grabbing the base of his cock mid squirt, she milked the last spasms out of him, pressing her tongue at the head. Looking down at the pool of his cum collecting in her makeshift dam, his body began to uncontrollably shake.

Locking eyes, Rey rolled the thick liquid back into her mouth swallowing.

Face to face, his strong hands ripped away he makeshift veil of her skirt, taking in the sight of the mess he had created. Grabbing his neck, she planted her wet lips against his, unsure if he would recoil.

Licking, sucking, and pulling, he cleaned her mouth.

"My messy dirty girl." He murmured against her sticky wet mouth.

 


	12. Alone time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this SOOOO late and there are lots of errors. I will edit it later. When I write, I do not edit because if I do, I will lose the courage to post it. Enjoy!

Standing next to the window with her head leaning against the frame, Rey stared out at the night sky. The day had been long and trying, filled with heated debates about what the next move would be for the rebellion mixed with the mood of apathy. The galaxy had never been more peaceful and there seemed to be little need for their cause and it was evident in the waning support of many of their staunchest allies. 

Rey wanted nothing to do with it. Like Finn, she didn't sign up to lead a rebellion, like him, she was only searching for peace and belonging. She had only wanted to get back to Jakku, but now there was not need,  there was nothing to wait for. He had forced her to admit it and her heart was still raw. 

Feeling the energy ripple and fluctuate, she knew he was near, or at least closer than he always was. Since she closed the door of the falcon, watching the image of him on his knees fade from sight, she knew it was not the end. Silent, maybe, but disconnected, no. Never. It was impossible, and she knew it. It was a truth that spoke to her from someplace deep in her mind that she tried to turn off and bury. It as in those quiet moments, when curfew hit, that she would steal those precious and guilt inducing moments of feeling him. Tricking herself into believing it was all in her head, it was the only way she could reconcile the idea that she was communing with the enemy.

The wind blew through the trees blowing up leaves and branches, rattling and hitting her window panes. Reminding her of the swirling whispers on the island, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore what she already knew.

"Come to me." The voice ebbed and flowed around her.

"No. I made it clear I couldn't go the way you have gone...I just can't." She said keeping her eyes closed, not wanting to run the risk of making eye contact.

"Why are you so afraid to open your eyes, Rey? What are you afraid of?" His voice was soft and calm, but had an edge of provocation.

"I am NOT afraid."

"Then look at me."

"No." She turned her head toward the window.

"Awwwwww...Rey. You can't admit it...you still cannot let go.....say it....you know it's true... say how you feel about me. Say it." His voice licked at her. 

"I do not know what you are talking about.....I mean...yes, I care about you...very much..and I want what is best for you...and the galaxy."

"Stop. Stop it right now. That is not it." He was losing patience.

"What do you want me to say?" She replied, her voice was strained.

"That you want to kiss me."

"You are so full of yourself...Kylo...it that who I am talking to right now? Because the man that I know is gentle and kind...not full of himself."

"I know the truth... if that makes me full of myself so be it. You want to kiss me...admit it...you could use a good kiss." 

"And you think you are the proper person?" She was fired back.

"I know that I am.....I am the only person."

"I know plenty of men....I do."

"You do? Ahhhh.... you do....Who? FN2187? That traitor? Or the pilot? Now at least he has talent.....but no...he is not the one for you....I am."

"Who are you to speak of them like-"

"I am the Supreme Leader, I can say whatever I want....Rey, I am going to kiss you because you need it...you want it....and I want it too." His voice softened."Rey, look at me....look at me now."

Opening her eyes, looking back at her were his longing dark brown eyes, ancient and knowing. Eyes she had seen before...somewhere in a dream. Black pools of pain, of lust and desire. 

"Rey.....I saw it...and I know you saw it too......just let go...for this moment....let me touch you... I promise I will be-"

Before he could reach out, she lunged toward him, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his head down, latching on to this mouth with ravenous hunger. For that split second, she could taste the surprise and fear that shook him. 

"You are afraid, Kylo.....I want to Ben Solo....where is hiding?" She whispered against his mouth.

Relaxing his shoulders, he pulled her hard against him, looking into her eyes searching for something he wasn't sure of.

"Enough of that. I do not want you to say that name again." Crushing into her again, he drove his tongue deep, slipping it against hers. 

"Why, isn't that who you are now....Emperor Ren?" She said bitterly, pulling away.

"Nooooo....Rey." He said, stroking her hair away from her face."I am the man that loves you." 

His voice was smooth and aching, and no matter how hard she tried to pull her eyes away, she was drawn in deeper like a magnetic field was engulfing her. Unable to ignore or deny the throbbing between her legs, or the internal battle of wanting him so badly while simultaneously feeling angry and betrayed, she stared at him frozen. Gently kissing her forehead, his lips brushed against her skin, traveling to her eyelids, cheeks, and neck.

"Tell me you don't want this....and I will stop." He murmured against her neck.

"I....I....uhhhhhh.......it's not that.....I.." She stammered uncontrollably.

"Yes, you were saying?" He said as he positioned his face so close to hers that their noses brushed.

"Stop looking at me like that." She blushed.

"Like what? Tell me....what do you see." He challenged her.

"Like that....like you want to devour me." Flustered and hot, she tried to pull away.

Letting go of her waist, he backed up, looking her up and down while he thought.

"Yes.....I do...and I will...and you will want me to."

Rey stuttered and stammered, her cheeks bright red, unable to conceal the heat that was boiling over. Slowly guiding her forward, he held her hands in his, gently massaging her fingertips, smoothly gliding his arm over the base of her spine, using his other hand to place hers hand over his heart. Leaning down again, he kissed her with increasing pressure, lips hot and wet, sucking and pulling against her. Twirling his tongue, she could not stop the shiver from shaking her body. Smiling as he felt it shake through her, he dove in again, pulling at her shirt. 

They were a flurry of hands and clothes, until they were both naked. Driven by the deep need to be connected, neither felt self conscious. Instead, they fell to her bed, skin on skin, sweat mixing together, and as their kisses deepened she felt her tongue go numb at the thought of him inside of her.

"Make it stop, please." She whispered into her neck.

Thrusting his hips, his cock slowly squeezed into her until he felt his pelvic bone fit against her. Holding himself there, he absorbed the feeling of her muscle confusion, gripping and pulsing trying to make sense of the intrusion. 

"I love you Rey....come with me...and I will do this to you every single day... I will fill you up...and you will never be alone...never again. As long as I am alive." His words were breathy and labored.

Staring back at him, she tried to make sense of what she was feeling, in her heart and between her legs. Equally euphoric and painful, her body was begging for him, drawing against his hardness.

"Roll on your stomach." 

Rolling her over and mounting her from behind, he pulled apart her ass as he drove his cock into the slippery wetness that had traveled down her thighs. Pressing his chest against he back, he whispered into her ear as he fucked her. He told her all of the things he was going to do to her, the ways he was going to make her cum, and the ways he was going to worship her.

Burying her head into her pillow to muffle the moans and cries from his skillful assault on her senses, each of his thrusts was one push closer to the edge until she felt her pussy erupt in a series of uncontrolled spasms an her muscles clamped down on his cock, as if her body was sucking and milking him. She felt the burning stream of his cum course through her abdomen as he arched his back and cried out, half moaning and half growling. Collapsing onto to her, he smoothed her hair again, whispering into her ear.

"You feel that... you feel your pussy...your muscles gripping on to me...you want this... you want it again and again." He teased as he rocked his hips against her.

"Yes, Ben...yes."

 


	13. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this one, only metaphors and communing. Next chapter will be....more in depth. I liked this one the way it is for now.

Pacing the bridge, Kylo Ren was incensed, moody, and unpredictable. Fearfully clicking away at their controls,the young personnel tried to stay focused on their monitors, as the tension was thick and palpable. Flowing like a black cloud, his cape cast a drifting shadow as he passed, causing them to nervously conceal their reactionary shudders. Tall, taller than any man they had seen, he looked even larger in his black tunic and boots. The cape was the added menacing touch that transformed him from slightly awkward to massive and dark.

Walking back and forth, he chewed the inside of his cheek, trying find some relief from the agony searing inside. His soul was on fire and no matter what he did to quiet the voices gnawing away at his head, nothing dampened it.

When he rose from attempted and mostly restless sleep, he trained, and he did it with such zeal and intensity that he would collapse on the floor gasping for breath. It was in those moments, when his body had nothing left and every muscle stung, that he was a hostage to the truth. 

She was gone and he had let her go. The same barrage of questions would torment him, the same deconstruction of his composure ensued , and his only conclusion was that he desperately loved her. Locked away, his held it as a secret.

This nobody. This scavenger. He needed her to breathe, to feel peace, to feel relief from the pain. 

Watching the sweat dripping from his nose, falling to his bare chest, he imagined holding her there against his heartbeat. The smell and texture of her hair, the warmth of her skin, the electricity of her touch-he had grasped her soul, and that singular moment had branded him permanently. She had marked him and he was as good as dead without her.

The ecstasy, the radiating love and light, was the only time he had ever felt peace and belonging. There was no need for words, it was all there, communicated through their fingertips  in an instant that was simultaneously an eternity. 

Painfully exquisite, she was fearfully open and driven by her overwhelming need to connect, and his entire being melted into hers. 

Shaking it off, he would rise and begin again.

 

"Sir, do you think it is wise that we call off the search?" The voice came from behind him. Pausing, drawn back from his thoughts, he considered the man's request. 

"There is nothing to look for, the war is over, the rebellion is dead. Do not waste our resources." He said solemnly. 

"But Sir, this girl slaughtered our Supreme Leader. He deserves justice." Hux's words were wet with his saliva, almost spitting as he spoke.

"I do not want to hear it again. She is as good as dead." 

"But Sir-" He continued to protest.

"I said enough. No more. It is done." His words were short of cutting, and had it been any other time he would have force choked the man in front of the entire bridge. Flipping his cape, he turned away from the general, staring at the floor as he strode away deep in thought.

 

"Rey......where are you?" He spoke aloud into the dark shadows of his quarters. Shaking his head, he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to massage away the visions of her  surrounded by raining fire, with an outreached hand. "Rey....why....why did you leave me? Why did you say no?"

Tears pooled in his eyes, droplets of pure painful surrender as he acknowledged the truth. Rey would never join him until he reconciled his sins and renounced his current path, but he felt like he was on a trajectory where he was powerless. The wheel was already in motion and he was merely a spoke, spinning in the large picture of the force. But she believed in him, that he could turn away, but she did not understand that he would never be able to quiet the smoky darkness that ebbed and flowed inside of him. That very darkness that had scared him as a child and made him feel paralyzing shame and guilt, that made him unacceptable to those that he loved. 

How could he ever make her understand? How could she ever love him for what he really was?

 

The rain tapped at the window, splattering the glass with dripping trails of miraculous water. Rey marveled at the beauty of the storm, shivering as the silver flashes of lightning lit up her room. The brightness sent her mind racing to the memory of pulling so hard, using every ounce of her strength to grasp her saber, and yet it hung between them, red hot and cracking.

Her last memory was a light so bright that she thought it was her end, yet she awoke to find him unharmed and passed out at the other end of the room. Kissing his mouth, like a feather brushing so softly, she silently promised that she would see him again.

Thunder clapped again, followed by another burst of lightning and the crashing of trees from the dense forest that surrounded the base. Pulling her blankets tighter, she could never seem to get warm, even after months of being in the tropical climate.

Reaching out, she ran her fingertips over the flowers next to her bed that she had picked while out scouting. Velvet and smooth, she recalled the feeling of him, and the hypnotic mystery of the darkness that enveloped him. But it wasn't just his darkness, it was the loathing and mental anguish he shared with her, begging her to be seen as human.  

For some reason, that she had yet to understand, both of them had allowed that moment to be mutually disarming and vulnerable. Both of them were reaching for relief from the heavy burden of feeling alone in the world. Alone with a secret of an energy that was inside and pulling at them, pushing and guiding toward-something.

In that singular moment she felt a burst, an overflow of limitless shared cyclical compassion, flowing back and forth.

"Ben....where are you?" She spoke aloud into the light show. "I don't want to be alone."

Closing her eyes,she tried to relax and let sleep carry her mind into nothingness, but she knew that was only a lie she told herself. Her dreams would be another battle, but at least she could pretend none of it was real.

 

Smoke. Sweet smelling smoke and warmth. Rey was being drawn to it, involuntarily moving toward the radiating source. 

"Where am I?" She was talking, but not talking. She was floating, but not moving. Nothing was as it seemed. Feeling her mind shift and adjust, she tried to gain her footing and sense her body.

"I do not know...you tell me where we are." The voice speaking to her was deep and smooth, like it was licking her skin, like calm waves gliding against the shore.

"I thought you would never come...." She sighed deeply, feeling every muscle in her shoulders and head relax, giving into the familiarity of his voice. 

Rippling colors focused into shapes and forms, and as she felt his large hands massaging her neck and head, she began to make out his face. 

"Rey-" He voice sounded pained.

"Ben....Oh Ben....I am so sorry."

"Shhhhh...Will you help me, Rey?"

"Help you how?" She replied with curious caution.

"Help me forget the pain....even if it is just now....just to fall asleep." 

Realizing she was looking straight into his eyes, standing next to a blazing fire, she paused in disbelief. 

"Where are we...how is this happening....am I dreaming?"

"Do you wish you were dreaming?"

"I was sleeping..."

"I was not.....I was thinking about you." His mouth contorted, unable to hide his nervousness. 

"I was too." She said quietly, reaching out for his hand. Feeling that it was bare and warm, she locked her fingers through his, pulling it to her mouth kissing the back of his hand. "Ben, I do not want to us to hurt anymore...but I do not have the answer....I wish I had the answer..."

Looking into her, his eyes were glassy and glazed, like he was reflecting and processing. Locked into her, drawing from her mind that was wide open to him, he sifted and pushed his way throigh.  The smoke was billowing and drifting around them, obscuring the fire, creating a shelter, cocooning them away from time, from the chains of their lives.

Intoxicated by the freedom, from splitting away from their man made realities, Rey's head was light, yet all of her senses were amplified and sharp. Their mutual awareness was so enhanced, even the color of his eyes took on a preternatural glow.

"Rey....I cannot be the man you think you saw."

"Ben.....you do not know what I saw..."

Cradling her head in his hands, he pressed his forehead against hers, pushing deeper into her mind, using his thumbs to wipe away the flow of thick tears falling from her eyes. 

"Yes...yes I do...." He whispered as he found the exact memory he was searching for, and when he finally saw it unfold, when she met him both in body and mind, he began to weep uncontrollably. Unable to hold it all in, he fell to his knees, sliding down the length of her torso, resting his head against her stomach. Wrapping her arms around his head, she stroked his hair as he shook.

"I know you, Ben Solo.... _.I know you._  Did you think I could not love you? Why would you ever believe that?"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not written for a few months. This is a short snapshot but I hope you like it.

"Do what you want." He said softly.

"What do you mean ?"

"I mean, do what _you_ want." He said again, this time lowering his voice more, making it a velvety low rumble that she felt in her chest. 

Filled with confusion, she looked at him with wide eyes on the verge of tears.

"I do not know what I want." She admitted with a combination of fear and self consciousness.

"Then now is you moment to figure it out." He smiled, pushing the pieces of hair out of her eyes. "Don't be afraid, there is nothing you can do that would not please me. I am just happy you are here...touching me."

Lowering her eyes, she scanned his naked body, taking in the shadows and curves of his muscles. Suddenly she rushed upward, pressing her mouth against his. Awkwardly, their lips collided and crushed. Pressed together in that uncomfortable pressure, she took in a deep breath through her nose letting the smell of his skin and mouth draw into her.

Feeling every bit of tension, starting with her head, melt downward into a free-falling wave of relief, her lips relaxed and as she became pliant and soft, he began to kiss her back. Slowly easing her lips apart with his tongue, slipping inside the hot wet warmth, he searched for the flow and glide of their tongues dancing together in a tender pull. The deeper he pushed the more she relaxed into him, and without warning they were both swimming in a drunken spin.

Talking against her mouth, he took her hand and slowly guided it down the length of his torso, resting it around the hard thick length of his cock. As he wrapped her fingers around the soft pulsing flesh, the breath caught in the back of her throat, and she let him clasp his hand over hers, dwarfing it.

"Don't be afraid..." He spoke softly against her lips stroking the length hand in hand. Opening her eyes, realizing that he was observing her responses, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment and her head dropped in response. Pulling her chin upward, he forced her to meet his gaze again. "I said don't be afraid."

Pressing her forehead against his, holding back tears, she controlled her inner dialogue telling herself to give in to it. 

"Look at me." He commanded gently. Keeping her head pressed her eyelids lifted slowly, eyes reflecting back that were now filled with a wild fire and unpredictable energy. Hot to the touch, she rested her naked torso on top of his, so small in comparison. Feeling the energy flow through her arm, into her palm and fingertips. 

"Like this?" She responded, feeling the brush of his lips with each word. Watching his eyes flutter and roll back, she kissed him again as she climbed on top. Sitting upright, she positioned her body to slide and slip against the strange hardness that was new and foreign. 

"Yes....like that.....do what you want to me." He moaned as his arms lifted above his head, stretching out as his head slightly turned to the side. Clasping his chin she pulled his head forward.

"No....you will look at me." Her voice had changed. Replaced with a low smokiness, the girlish skiddishness was gone. "Show me what you want."

Taking his hands in hers and placing them on her hips, she began to move in fluid rolls, increasing the friction against the wet heat where their bodies met. Feeling the tip graze and push against the opening that was now throbbing, unable to understand the need, or the abstract hunger she was feeling, or what it meant that with each push she wanted to dig deeper, she continued to grind into him until they were one.

A blank slate guided only by how it felt and the instinctual craving to be filled completely by the man that she loved so desperately that it was like fighting to come up for air, she let her body take over. Harder and more confident, she undulated against him, watching him writhe and moan, feeling the sweat drip down her back in slow ticklish streams. With one skillful stroke, she positioned the tip with her hips and pushed down against it. 

Feeling the pressure, the squeeze and burning stretch, she eased it inside. Reflexively sitting upright, his arms wrapped around her tiny frame, as he gasped out loud. 

"Ben, don't let go of me." She whispered into his hair.

Stroking her back, they sat still as their bodies blended into one, like two flames licking and flickering, dancing and teasing until they shared the same source. No longer Ben or Rey, they were one perfect balance of light and dark, ad it was like the universe stood still. The profound miracle that had been predestined out the chaos of creation, no longer tipping one way or the other, rippled outward and could felt in every microscopic bit of matter in the known and unknown regions. For the first time everything felt right, and as it should.

"Never."

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Choke

Rey flopped on to her back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand while glancing at his naked body focusing on his heaving hairless chest. Breathing deeply, his scent was all over her face, and her mouth was pink and raw from being held in place while he choked her, filling her throat with the hard throbbing flesh of his cock. 

Climaxing was right there, right on the edge and within her gasp. Wiggling her fingers she tried to shake off the tingling. Along with her tongue and her nipples, she closed her eyes and let the torturous ripples of pleasure lick and tease, ebbing and flowing like a gentle breeze or an incoming tide. Searching the ceiling and her surroundings while she labored to regain her pulse and breath, her thoughts betrayed her, as she was falling down the tunnel of fear while trying to find her footing, to find her comfort zone. Sensing her, sensing the freefall that threatened to drag her down, he paused.

Caught off guard, out of reflex, Rey gasped loudly into the cold dark room. The sounds bounced across the shiny black surfaces like dropping a rock into a pond, only to ripple back up through his arm, and his fingers, that were now increasing pressure against her neck. 

"No." He said calmly, watching her reaction, waiting for her to struggle or protest. With one quick flinch, her long thin neck fluidly melted into his palm, and to his surprise he could feel her almost press back. Deliberately observing each subtle movement, he scanned her face and down her sweaty naked body. Leaning in, his mouth hovered over hers as he spoke softly. "Don't go there. You will stay here, with me."

Shaking slightly, trying to nod, her eyes rolled back as her eyelids fluttered shut. Unable to control the redness of her face, the dark tunnel was replaced with his will, and instead of being dragged down into the unknown, she gave herself over to the dreamy lightheadedness that he was creating. Their surroundings grew fuzzy, and even brighter, as she could feel the pounding of her blood begin to slow into a solid thump. 

"Look at me." He murmured, lightly licking her lips, gliding into a slow deep kiss. 

Two dark honey brown eyes stared back at her as she slowly lifted her gaze. Filled with awe and trust, she was surprised that she was not afraid. 

"Now.....," His movements and expression had a feline quality, "You will cum for me."

Rey's eyes widened in disbelief and as if he already knew her question, what if she couldn't or didn't, the corners of his mouth were curving into a knowing smirk.

"I am going to count....and when I am done....you...will...cum for me." Again, he waited for her to protest, as she always had in the past, but instead her head went limp as she tried to rest her head to the side. Holding her straight and steady, she gave in to him.

"Three.....two....on-" 

Before he could finish speaking, her back violently arched off the bed, forcing him to release his hand and the explosion of oxygen and blood as she swallowed a deep gulp of air. Rolling her head from side to side, trying to shake off the uncontrolled rush of euphoria, Rey lost complete control.

Grabbing on to her legs, he quickly mounted, pinning her down giving him no choice but to forcefully jam his dick into her bucking hips. Screaming out, his giant hand covered her mouth as he thrust. The sounds of their bodies clapping together, the muffled cries against his palm, and the low uncontrolled growling that grew from the lowest part of his stomach, exploded into a primal harmony amplified by the empty space that stretched out around them. 

Drawing it out of her, he refused to stop, even as the tears streamed from the corners of her eyes and as he could feel her legs shake. No, he continued to pound into her, drinking in the ecstacy, feeding on the pleasure that was walking that fine line of pain, until he felt his muscles contract and pump a hot stream of cum deep inside her flailing body.

 

 

 


End file.
